Content consumers may have a wide variety of likes and dislikes regarding the types of content they want to consume. Consumers may arrange their content into playlists to organize their content for specific instances or moods. In certain instances, the consumer may indicate their favorite content and may arrange the favorite content into a playlist. However, when the content is consumed on a random basis (e.g., not on a playlist), the next song is less likely to be consistent with previous song. In this instance, the consumer may not be able to select a similar song without accessing their content device and manually selecting another song or a playlist of similar songs.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.